How James got Lily
by maddythegrrr8
Summary: Lily and James have their worst fight ever, resulting in James in the hospital wing. What will Lily do to make up for it?


Lily Evans did not hate James Potter. On the contrary. She enjoyed his company when he was not around his Marauders. He acted like a normal human being during these moments. But when he was with his friends, he acted like a pig-headed, conceited toerag. These moments, when Lily and James were alone, were so rare that she sometimes forgot that she didn't hated him. Most of the time, Lily wanted to curse James' big head into next year.

James Potter loved Lily Evans, that was obvious for anyone to see. He absolutely adored her. He was just a bit overprotective and jealous. This is what made him give into her insults about him and start fights.

Lily Evans and James Potter fought quite often.

Though this fight was different from the rest.

It was the first week of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily was sitting by the lake with her friends, gossiping about the Slytherin girls. James and the Marauders were under a nearby tree, planning pranks for their first week back. The Marauders looked up to a group of second year Slytherins, gleams of malice in their eyes. Sirius Black slyly pulled a Filibuster firework from his pack and Peter Pettigrew took out a stink bomb from his. James had his finger to his lips, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Remus Lupin had his head stuck in a book, ignoring his friends and what they were about to do. James raised his other hand and gave a thumbs-up when he saw a perfect opportunity. They threw their ammo quickly and watched as the second years became confused. Then started screaming and ran away, unharmed. The Marauders all started laughing, even Remus Lupin, rolling on the ground trying to catch their breath.

Lily Evans saw all of this and quickly excused herself from her friends and went over to the still laughing group.

"You think it's funny do you?" asked Lily, her voice deathly calm.

"Yeah, I do actually," replied James, still chuckling, running his hand through his hair.

"Of course you do. Can't you make our last year here peaceful?" Lily had her hands on her hips. James thought she looked beautiful. But it was no time to compliment Lily Evans.

Instead he said, "I can't do that. We saved the best for last." Sirius, Remus, and Peter all chuckled quietly. Lily glared at James.

"You're horrible, you know that. You just scared off a bunch of second years, and for what? Scar them for life is what you did." Her voice was getting higher and higher.

"Their Slytherins. They'll get over it." James ran a nervous hand through his hair. He knew Lily was getting ready for a serious fight, and she wasn't about to back away.

"That's no excuse, Potter. Their _children_. I thought you couldn't stoop any lower. But apparently I was wrong."

"Lily, we were just joking."

"That doesn't make it any better or give you an excuse to harm them. You're a stupid, vile git that thinks he can get whatever he wants and stay out of trouble." She had poked him hard in the chest for each insult she gave.

"Well you're a cold, smart-ass pain but you don't see me complaining." He immediately regretted the words he just said. But he didn't back away. What was it about Lily that got him so _infuriated _at times.

By this time everyone was watching them. Even the Marauders knew that this was going to be a serious fight and didn't interrupt their argument. Though they did make sure everyone left Lily and James alone by threatening them all with more of their tricks. Everyone quickly left the vicinity and Lily and James were alone with only the Marauders watching from the distance. They didn't seem to notice their lack of an audience.

Lily took out her wand. "_Stupefy_!" She yelled. A jet of red light erupted from the end of her wand and missed James, instead hitting the tree behind him. Secretly, Lily felt horrible for trying to hit James, but she wasn't about to leave.

James took his wand out and aimed it at Lily. This felt wrong to him, but he wasn't about to face Lily Evans unarmed.

They stood there like that for a whole minute until both of them yelled, "_Expelliarmus!" _Their spells met in midair and a small explosion shook them. Lily vaguely remembered a spell that Snape had taught her to use against enemies. She didn't know what it did, but she said the spell and hoped it hit. "_Sectumsempra_!"

James could see the uncertainty in Lily's eyes as she said the spell. One moment he was regretting putting his wand up, and the next he felt slashing and pain on his chest. He collapsed to the ground, the last thing he saw was Lily Evans running up to him crying.

James woke up in the hospital wing. He couldn't see since his glasses were off. He gave a groan and felt a hand in his. He looked up and vaguely saw red hair. Lily put James' glasses on and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He had been asleep for fourteen hours. During that time Lily had been with James in the hospital wing, daring anyone to take her away from his side. She felt horrible for what she had done. She had no idea what would happen when she said that spell. Once James got better she was going to give Snape of piece of her mind for making up such a vile spell.

James looked at Lily and saw that she had been crying.

"There's a sight I'd thought I'd never see. Lily Evans crying over James Potter." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. She looked down and James saw a few more tears go down her face. He reached under her chin and brought her face up. "Don't cry Lily. I know you didn't mean to do it."

Lily tried to hold in a sob, but couldn't. "James I'm so sorry. I didn't know what the spell would do. Snape made it up and said to use it against an enemy, he didn't tell me what it did. I'll do anything to make up for this. I'm sorry." She said all this in a rush. James looked down at his chest and saw bandages that were starting to bleed with more blood.

At that moment, Dumbledore walked in. He took the other seat across from Lily and patted James' other hand. "Will you be willing to tell me what happened Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter?" Lily was about to answer, but James beat her to it.

"Professor, it was all my fault. Sirius and I found a new spell somewhere and we wanted to try it out. We thought it would do something useful instead of hurtful. I told Sirius to use the spell on me, but obviously, it didn't give the outcome we wanted." Dumbledore looked at James and knew he was lying, but Dumbledore also knew he was lying for Lily. He looked at Lily and saw her puffy, red eyes and knew she was truly sorry for what she did. He smiled at the two teens and bid them goodbye.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Lily.

"Because I knew how sorry you were and I didn't want to get you in trouble." Lily didn't deserve this, James Potter was too good to her, she thought. She smiled at him.

James stayed in the hospital for the rest of the week and Lily stayed by his side at almost all times. During her breaks she would visit him, sometimes with the Marauders, and she would come and see him after school ended, bringing James his homework from that day. They would usually just talk during these times. They talked about family, friends, school, personal things. They grew closer. Lily remembered that she did not hate James Potter and James Potter was reminded of why he loved Lily Evans so much.

At the end of the week James asked Lily a question that would change their relationship forever.

"Ms. Evans does that offer still stand?"

"Which offer is that Mr. Potter?" asked Lily, a confused look on her face.

James smirked. "The one where you would do anything to make up for this."

Lily thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh. Of course." She looked nervous. She was scared of what he would ask of her.

"Lily Evans will you go on a date with me?" He had asked Lily Evans to date him for the past four years, ever since he had realized that he cared for her. Lily smiled. She had grown to really like James the past week and she was surprised at herself for not knowing that that would be the thing James had asked for.

"Yes, James Potter, I will go on a date with you."


End file.
